Dolphin
by PruePhantomhive
Summary: El Conde D y Leon tienen un curioso encuentro una noche lluviosa gracias a un travieso delfín.


**Dolphin **

* * *

><p>El otoño recién llegado azotaba con su fuerte viento los cristales de las ventanas. Una irreverente lluvia caía en las calles de Nueva York y el Barrio Chino estaba empapado; la pequeña tienda de mascotas descansaba, exánime, entre aquellos dos grandes edificios que la flanqueaban.<p>

Mientras el Conde se ponía las ropas de dormir, un bramido fustigó la puerta con tal estruendo, que temió que Chris se hubiera despertado en sus habitaciones. Cansado, se apresuró a abrir.

—¡Señor detective! —exclamó, al ver al alto hombre rubio sacudiendo la cabeza a resguardo del techo que cubría las escaleras. Un charco se estaba formando a sus pies—. Creí haber cerrado la rejilla.

—No sirve de nada si escondes una llave de repuesto en un lugar obvio para Chris. Ese niño tiene la cabeza en otro lado —murmuró, un poco incómodo, mientras entraba. No le importó dejar huellas de agua sobre la alfombra y mucho menos formar más charcos ahí donde se paraba durante más de cinco segundos. Tampoco le interesó que D lo observara con reproche—. De casualidad, ¿no tendrás algo de té preparado? Estoy calado hasta los huesos. Caminé desde la jefatura hasta acá. Las llantas de mi auto están jodidas y no hubiera sido seguro manejar: pude haber causado un accidente.

D puso los ojos en blanco. No se podía decir que estaba compadecido, pero, mientras observaba como el detective se sentaba en su mejor sillón con desparpajo, arruinando los cojines con el chorreo de su cabello y ropa, fue a la habitación contigua, no para prepararle el tan anhelado té, si no para tomar una toalla pequeña, blanca, y arrojársela sobre la cabeza.

—Le prepararé la tina. Espere aquí —dijo. Los ánimos de irse a la cama se le habían esfumado y estaba un poco molesto. León lo pudo notar en su voz, ronca y fastidiada.

—¡Espera! ¡No es necesario! —exclamó, extendiendo una mano en el aire, como si creyera que con eso podría detener al Conde, que ya había desaparecido detrás de otra puerta de doble hoja de aspecto elegante y escueto. Escuchó sus pasos, breves pero seguros, y se dio cuenta de que nunca había visitado la trastienda. Quizá esa sería la mejor de sus oportunidades para descubrir algo ilegal en ese sitio tan tenebroso y macabro. Si tenía suerte, a lo mejor, una violación al tratado de Washington.

Blandió un apretado puño en señal de victoria y aguardó, escurriéndose a propósito el cabello sobre uno de los mullidos cojines del sillón.

D volvió luego de veinte minutos. Estaba sudoroso y su expresión era un poco agria, como si hubiera hecho una tarea bastante pesada para ser la hora que era. León no se sintió culpable, de todas formas, él no le había pedido nada.

—Sígame —dijo D, agitado.

León se levantó sin trabajo y fue detrás de él. En secreto, se sintió emocionado, pero apretó la boca para no hacer una mueca delatora o decir algo comprometedor. Recorrieron un largo pasillo oscuro rodeado por ventanas ovaladas con marcos ornamentados y hechos de madera, iluminadas por un extraño resplandor amarillo que debía provenir de otras habitaciones. Aunque sintió curiosidad, D le lanzaba miradas de advertencia por encima del hombro para que no intentara curiosear.

Al final de ese corredor, subieron una pequeña escalera de escasos cinco escalones e, inmediatamente después de ella, se encontraron con tres puertas, una de ella coronada por una palmera de sombra que había crecido demasiado y, la otra, cubierta de pegatinas y dibujos pegados con cinta adhesiva. Adivinó, sin esfuerzo, a quienes pertenecían esas recámaras. ¿D pretendía dejarlo tomar un baño en el servicio de su propia habitación? Oh, pero, se había olvidado de la tercer puerta.

—Pase —invitó el Conde, abriendo esa puerta, encendiendo las luces con el interruptor a su derecha. En cuanto entró, León no pudo hacer más que abrir la boca, asombrado.

Jamás había visto algo semejante. Se encontraban en una habitación bastante grande, con azulejos blancos cubriendo el suelo, las paredes, que estaban decoradas con tapices rojos y otros que simulaban ser la piel de un leopardo, estaban hechas con grandes paneles de madera lacada. Había pequeñas ventanas con forma de romboides alineadas en los muros a dos metros de distancia del suelo y no tenían cortinas, sino que estaban cubiertas por los mismos papeles amarillos que había visto en su camino hacia ahí y que había tomado por cristales iluminados. Ahora podía ver mejor. O eso creyó.

Lo más estupendo de todo era la bañera, grande, rectangular y blanca, como una ballena diáfana encallada y silente. Tenía un aspecto limpio y de ella procedía un curioso olor a lavanda que le indicaba que D la había lavado momentos atrás y a eso se debía su cansancio. Estaba rodeada de velas aromáticas y platillos de metal con incienso.

—El agua caliente sale de la llave izquierda. La fría, de la derecha —advirtió D, que se había alejado unos cuantos pasos de él, porque goteaba con furia y ya había dejado húmedo el piso de esa habitación también—. No haga mucho ruido, porque Chris ya está dormido —León puso los ojos en blanco: perfectamente se había percatado de eso momentos atrás.

D fue al armario del tocador, sobre el cual resplandecía un precioso espejo ovalado en el que se reflejaba la tina, abrió las puertecillas inferiores y sacó una esponjosa toalla roja, la cual le ofreció.

—Ah, lo olvidaba: hay jabones y sales en esos recipientes de ahí —explicó, señalando el borde de la bañera, sobre el que se encontraban cientos de botellas, tarros y potes de aspecto caro. León se prometió examinarlos uno por uno—. Si quiere otra toalla, ya vio dónde se encuentran, siéntase en la libertad de tomarla. Le buscaré algo de ropa.

Apenas terminó de decir eso, León, estrujando la toalla entre las manos, se dio cuenta de algo importante.

—Oye, no tengo auto, por eso no pude llegar a casa. Si tomo una ducha y luego me voy, me habré mojado tres veces hoy. Eso sería un sinsentido.

—Pero le prepararé el sillón.

—Eso sí que lo cambia todo.

D hizo una mueca inconforme y salió de la habitación sin decir nada más.

* * *

><p>Nunca había sido pudoroso. Ni siquiera delante de una mujer. Así que, ahora, no se explicaba por qué demonios se sentía tan reticente a quitarse la ropa en los territorios del Conde. Tal vez era sólo que se sentía observado, como si pequeños ojos marrones pudieran verlo a través de las paredes y por debajo de la puerta.<p>

Dejó de lado las estupideces y, sin cuidado, se quitó los zapatos deportivos, la camisa y los pantalones, lanzándolos a un costado de la habitación, sin importarle mucho si mojaba más las cosas o no.

Se quitó la ropa interior y los calcetines, se arrodilló al lado de la artesa y comenzó a llenarla con agua caliente. Pocos minutos después, tras sumergir la mano en el agua y asegurarse de que la había mediado correctamente, estuvo listo para sumergirse y disfrutar (se le habían olvidado por completo sus deseos de pillar al Conde en algo indebido mientras usaba su cuarto de baño).

En cuanto el agua tibia le rosó la piel, pensó que D era un bastardo por poder disfrutar de una delicia como aquella, luego se dio cuenta de que Chris, posiblemente, también podría gozarla, así que se retractó un poco. De todas formas, D había sido amable al permitirle calentarse de esa manera, estaba seguro de que cualquier otra persona le hubiera cerrado las puertas en la cara, sin siquiera permitirle hablar.

Bufó. No estaba acostumbrado a pensar en el Conde como un ser humano amable, sino que le había tomado tanto cariño a su proverbial deseo de descubrirlo cometiendo un crimen, que ya no podía vivir sin él.

Se relajó y antes de tomar la esponja y el jabón se dio cuenta de que habían pasado años desde la última vez que se había sentido así. De una forma tan especial como esa. Como si estuviera siendo cuidado. Querido. Se estaba volviendo loco. Sus ánimos, que se habían elevado como fuegos artificiales explotando entre la lluvia, se fueron abajo, derrumbados por un sentimiento de latente decepción. ¿Es que acaso había aprendido a ver a D como un amigo?

* * *

><p>Mientras se dirigía al salón, cargando mantas cálidas, sábanas y almohadas, escuchó los gruñidos y exclamaciones provenientes de la habitación más cercana. Estaba un poco cansado de ir ahí, porque el ser que habitaba ese lugar lo interrogaba, no lo escuchaba y exigía atenciones sin consideración.<p>

Con un suspiro fatigoso, siguió caminando por el pasillo, creyendo que lo mejor sería ignorarlo. En cuanto terminara de arreglar el sofá para León, iría a atenderlo, por más sueño que sintiera.

* * *

><p>Cuando terminó con la cama improvisada para el detective, volvió sobre sus pasos para ir a atender a su… huésped ruidoso. Había llegado la semana pasada a la tienda. Había estado en cautiverio un tiempo, pero <em>alguien <em>(no se atrevía a pensar en que las manos de su padre se hubieran inmiscuido por ahí) había conseguido su liberación. Había llegado una mañana a la tienda, en un tanque lleno de agua que costó muchísimo trabajo pasar por la puerta (fue una suerte que León estuviera atendiendo un caso de robo al otro lado de la ciudad en esos momentos, de lo contrario, hubiera tenido que lidiar con él) y, desde entonces, dadas las particularidades de su llegada, la criatura se había portado bastante exigente.

Colocarlo en el mismo sitio que a Flipper, pensarlo siquiera, hubiera sido una total locura.

Entró a la habitación, llevando en la mano un candelabro, y el brillo de las llamas reflejado en los cristales del tanque lo deslumbró. El delfín dio una pirueta al verlo. Supuso que le alegraba que por fin hubiera hecho caso a sus llantos.

—¿Estás intranquilo? ¿Es la temperatura del agua? Debe ser complicado adaptarse a un nuevo ambiente, ¿cierto?

No obtuvo respuestas. Se acercó más al tanque y posó una pálida mano sobre su superficie fría. Casi de inmediato, supo lo que pasaba. Lo sintió en las yemas de los dedos como una corriente ardiente que se le inyectó en las venas.

Él no era un ser humano, aunque tuviera la apariencia de uno. No tenía los mismos instintos, deberes morales o sensaciones que las personas que lo rodeaban. Entendía, de la misma manera, los instintos de los animales, aunque estos fueran más iguales a los humanos que a los de él.

Observó los ojos del delfín, tan pequeños como cuentas, y entre ellos hubo un destello de entendimiento. D lo contempló con frialdad. ¿Cómo podía pretender siquiera…? ¿Cómo podía pensar que…? Si hubiera tenido más tiempo, si pudiera conseguirle pronto una compañera… si no sintiera una presión martilleándole la cabeza. Mareado, con los ojos impregnados de un destello blanco, tuvo que recargarse contra las paredes frías del tanque.

Calor, calor, calor, _caliente… ¡Ardiendo!_

—Lo siento, eso no está dentro de mis posibilidades. _No por el momento._

El delfín chilló y agitó las aletas. Dpercibió el brío, el alboroto y la pasión, casi como si los experimentara él mismo. Eso era imposible. _Debía _ser imposible… _Tenía… que… serlo… _

Cuando apartó la mano del cristal, se relamió los labios y se alejó del tanque. El delfín repiqueteó contra el vidrio con su larga trompa, pero D se quitó, llevándose la luz con él y los instintos de la criatura, también.

* * *

><p>León tarareó una cancioncilla mientras se tallaba los brazos con la esponja, que rezumaba espuma. Se había empapado el cabello con el agua jabonosa y esta resbalaba con lentitud por su espalda, perdiéndose en el comienzo de la grandiosa capa de bálago perfumado sobre el agua.<p>

No se dio cuenta del momento en el que la puerta se abrió. D entró en la habitación con sus típicos andares elegantes. Había algo extraño, curioso, _perverso, _en su cara, como un depredador a punto de morder la carne de su presa y clavarle las garras.

Cuando León se dio cuenta de su presencia, fue porque escuchó una respiración fuerte y violenta. Se sintió observado y un poco intimidado. Cuando se dio cuenta de que se trataba de D y no de un animal ponzoñoso o de fauces feroces, dio un respiro de alivio, pero se sorprendió.

—¡Agh! ¡¿Qué estás haciendo aquí?! No me escuchaste cantando, ¿cierto? Si quieres dormir, deberías usar tapones para los oídos —advirtió, divertido, sumergiéndose en el agua hasta el cuello. Chapoteó un poco y se preguntó si D tendría algo interesante qué decir para entrar ahí, verlo desnudo y sólo cubierto por una cortina de agua y no escandalizarse, como comúnmente hacía.

Pero no, lo que hizo el Conde a continuación lo dejó en estado de shock. Se quitó los zapatos y los empujó con las puntas de los pies hacia un rincón. Después, deslizó las manos entre los cordones de su bata blanca y los desató. De no haber sabido que el agua caliente del baño lo mantenía despierto, León hubiera creído que estaba fantaseando de manera indebida.

La bata cayó al suelo con un ruido seco.

—O… oye —susurró, asustado, cuando D metió las manos bajo el dobladillo de su camisa de dormir y la levantó, mostrando un cuerpo palidísimo, con un estómago tan delgado como una vara de nardo, pero torneado. Sabía que ese sujeto practicaba artes marciales, pero… ¡pero ese no era el punto!—, ¡¿Qué estás haciendo?!

D rió despectivamente por medio de su nariz. Arrojó la camisa blanca al suelo y, como había hecho con sus zapatos, la empujó con los pies a un rincón. León estuvo temeroso de que siguiera quitándose la ropa, así que cerró los ojos con fuerza, tragando saliva, deseando que todo eso no fuera más que una broma, una mentira. Cuando abrió los ojos de nuevo, tuvo que girar el rostro hacia un lado porque, en esos momentos, el pantalón de tela delgada resbalaba sin dificultad por las blancas piernas del Conde, dejando al descubierto la firme piel de los muslos y una ropa interior bastante peculiar _y apretada_.

Se cubrió la cara con las manos y comenzó a negar con la cabeza.

Aunque no había visto bien del todo, se preguntó si los detalles que se le habían gravado en la memoria serían suficientes para dejar de ver a D como un maleante y comenzar a hacerlo como un hombre súper sexy.

—H-ey… sé que ésta es tu bañera, pero creí que me habías permitido tomar un baño como un favor de _amigo a amigo, _si ésta es tu idea de una broma bien elaborada, lamento decirte que a mí no me causa gracia —se levantó con cuidado, sintiendo frío al alejarse del agua tibia—, me largo a casa.

Pero no creyó que ese día fuera a cometer error tras error. Creyó que, al verlo desnudo, D se asustaría y saldría corriendo, pero era obvio que se había equivocado, porque, al levantarse, los ojos fieros del Conde se mostraron interesados, arrogantes y antojadizos. Sintió que se ruborizaba desde las puntas de los pies hasta las raíces del cabello. Se dejó caer de golpe en el agua para cubrirse, aunque supuso que el daño ya estaba hecho.

Esa sonrisa falsa pintada en esos labios de color oscuro lo hizo estremecer. Sintió un cosquilleo placentero en cada uno de los vellos de su cuerpo y se avergonzó.

D entró en la bañera y estiró las manos para sujetarlo por los hombros. Quiso darle un manotazo, pero no se atrevió. Ya una vez lo había golpeado, al menos en un sueño, y no quiso repetir la experiencia por un poco de respeto. Si bien no para D, sí para él, que había quedado bastante perturbado después de aquello.

El agua, mojando la piel blanca, parecía deslizarse por una estatua de mármol, de perla. D era un hombre bellísimo.

Cuando las blancas manos de uñas largas del Conde se posaron en sus hombros húmedos, sintió un estremecimiento. ¡_Qué te pasa_! Pensó, pero por más que quiso decirlo, la garganta se le había cerrado y no se lo permitió.

Los dedos, finos y bonitos, resbalaron junto a las gotas de agua por encima de la clavícula, luego por el pecho y se detuvieron en los pezones. León estaba al borde del precipicio. Asustado, sorprendido, sopesando la posibilidad de que todo aquello fuera un juego, una broma. Tal vez en algún sitio había una cámara oculta. Pero no, D jamás se exhibiría de esa forma.

Lo sintió besar su cuello, luego su pecho y después encima de una de sus tetillas. Esos labios eran tan suaves como un durazno, como una fresa, como el betún de esos pasteles que tanto les gustaba comer. Levantó una mano para tocarlos y D besó también la punta de sus dedos.

Un poco resignado, víctima de la sorpresa y la seducción, se sentó estirando las piernas, buscando la mayor comodidad; el agua estaba enfriándose, pero no importaba.

Se besaron y el éxtasis creció, obnubilando, acaparando, idiotizando. D olía delicioso, a incienso y manzana. Lavanda. Jazmines. Azahar. También percibía el aroma de la selva, de los bosques y los campos. El aroma de la sal de mar. Sí, eso era: sal de mar.

Cuando D se apartó, se dio cuenta de que sus labios mantenían ese singular tono negro e, instintivamente, se palpó los suyos en busca de algún rastro de lápiz labial. Al no encontrarlo, se dio cuenta de que ese color era natural. Se sintió excitado tan sólo pensándolo y se estiró para besar su tersa frente.

—D, D, D, ¿qué es lo que está pasando contigo? —suspiró, sintiendo como esa boca peligrosa de color negro besaba su mandíbula, su cuello. Lo abrazó y se dedicó a arañarle la espalda con las uñas, como si quisiera arrancarle la piel y descubrir, así, todos sus secretos.

D besó todo su pecho, deteniéndose sobre una de sus tetillas, comenzando a succionar con fuerza y a estimularla con su lengua. León se sintió desfallecido. Sus miembros estaban dormidos y D lo dominaba como si fuera un muñeco de trapo. Lo sintió aferrándose a sus brazos, como si buscara un nuevo abrazo, y lo aferró en automático, apretujándolo contra su pecho con un solo brazo mientras le tomaba el mentón con la mano y estampaba un beso rudo en sus labios.

D, aplastado contra su pecho, le recorrió los muslos con las manos por debajo del agua y León se sintió como sumergido en medio de un banco de peces. Metió la lengua entre sus labios, pasando a través de la barrera de sus dientes, y lo sintió titubear por primera vez, sin embargo, la duda duró poco y, en cuanto se hubo acostumbrado al contacto de esa lengua caliente, imitó sus pasos, jugando, compitiendo.

León lo tomó por la cabeza y enredó las manos entre sus cabellos, negros como el ébano, y masajeó la piel de su cuello, suave, deliciosa, dulce.

Entrelazó los dedos de su mano con los del Conde y lo obligó a bajar, lentamente, por medio del agua, hasta llevarlo a tocar su miembro. Esta vez se estremeció y crispó sus largos dedos, pero no se alejó. León apretó las manos de ambos alrededor de su pene y comenzó una danza cadenciosa y estimulante, rítmica, que lo hizo sonrojar.

Soltó la mano de D y este continuó solo, observándolo a los ojos, con las mejillas calientes y la cara deformada en una extraña mueca de placer.

Por encima del chapoteo de la bañera, podía escuchar la lluvia cayendo en Chinatown.

_¿Qué estoy haciendo? _Pensó, haciéndose el payaso, queriendo razonar consigo mismo cuando sabía a la perfección la respuesta a esa pregunta. Cuando sabía, con toda certeza, que lo estaba disfrutando y que, por el momento, no importaban las consecuencias que sus actos pudieran tener después.

_Hagas lo que hagas, no te pongas complejo ahora _se exigió, cerrando los ojos y echando la cabeza hacia atrás cuando sintió que se venía contra la mano delgada del Conde, _¿Qué importa? ¡No importa! ¡¿Qué más da?! ¡Es D, de todas formas!_

Exhaló de manera seca, como un león dormido acabando de despertar, y estrechó entre sus brazos el delgado cuerpo de D, paladeando su éxtasis y metiendo las manos entre el elástico de esa ropa interior que parecía un short corto. Comenzó a bajarlo por las piernas blancas y se sorprendió al ver la desnudez del Conde, que parecía ser matemáticamente perfecto.

Desde la cabeza, hasta el pecho, desde el ombligo, hasta su miembro, parecía ser completamente simétrico. Todo estaba en su sitio. No había marcas, no había cicatrices, ni picaduras. Su piel era blanca, pareja, ni siquiera con marcas de sol.

Una muñeca de porcelana mandada a hacer con los mejores fabricantes.

Lo sujetó por la barbilla y buscó sus labios nuevamente.

D se alejó de él y apretó el pecho contra el borde de la bañera, sujetando los bordes con ambas manos, comenzando a respirar con dificultad. León comprendió casi de inmediato lo que quería y, aventurero, se acomodó sobre él, besándole la espalda, deslizando su lengua por la piel delicada de su nuca, entre las cortinas de cabello negro.

Le encantó oírlo gemir.

Ahora que lo veía de esa manera, era complicado creer que eso no era más que un sueño, pero, aún si lo fuera, no podía detenerse. D tenía encima un embrujo de atracción irresistible. Y no tenía nada que ver con sus distinguidos rasgos femeninos. Claro que no. Acababa de comprobar que estaba con un hombre.

También acababa de corroborar que no le interesaba que el Conde no fuera una chica.

Besó entre los omoplatos. Lo sintió estremecer. Respiró el cielo de su cuerpo y se perdió. Abarcó con toda la palma de sus manos las firmes nalgas del Conde y apretó con todas sus fuerzas. Lo escuchó ronronear como un gato manso.

Tomó con su mano derecha su pene y lo estimuló. No podía mantener los ojos abiertos más de tres segundos. Ansioso, se acomodó.

El vapor del agua había empañado el espejo y los contenedores metálicos pegados a la pared de la tina. El cabello de D estaba separado en curiosas ondas y estaba seguro de que el suyo también.

Dio un beso más sobre la diáfana piel blanca de la espalda del Conde, que aguardaba por él con desesperación.

Lo penetró. Hubo un gemido de dolor saliendo de las bocas de ambos sin pudor.

León, parpadeando soñadoramente, se sintió morir de nuevo, sintiendo como las paredes del recto del Conde apretaban su pene con fuerza, estrangulándolo, impidiéndole moverse, ya fuera hacia adelante o atrás. Se quedó estático ahí en donde estaba, viendo las manos estremecidas de D, que intentaba sujetarse a los bordes de la bañera, sin éxito, luciendo como un cangrejo pinchado con una estaca.

Se estiró encima de él y entrelazó sus dedos con los suyos. D lo apretó y le hizo un poco de daño, pero no importó. Estuvo seguro que estar dentro de él dolía mucho más. Él mismo estaba sufriendo.

Comenzó a moverse, lastimando la suave piel del Conde, haciéndolo gritar. ¿Pero qué más daba si la nube de vapor levantada a su alrededor lo ocultaba todo?

Alcanzaron el clímax casi al mismo tiempo, con las respiraciones agitadas y las pieles empapadas en agua, saliva y sudor. Se tiró sobre la espalda del Conde y siguió apretando sus dedos, estrujándolos y magullándolos, sonriendo suavemente.

Jamás se había sentido tan bien. Era como estar ebrio y caminar por una cuerda floja sin tropezar. Se sentía orgulloso y contento. D sonreía también. No tenía la certeza de que fuera un gesto feliz, pero le dio lo mismo.

Le dio un tierno beso en la coronilla y comenzó a sentirse adormilado.

* * *

><p>Cuando despertó, su cara estaba hundida en un montón de cojines forrados de seda roja y su cuerpo desnudo estaba cubierto por una fina sábana carmín. Una corriente de viento helado le laceraba la espalda y se levantó, incómodo, para cubrirse con el edredón color arena con estampado de flores.<p>

La cama estaba caliente a pesar de que el entorno era frío.

El cuerpo de D, abandonado sobre una esquina de la cama, reposaba como una nube de algodón sobre el rojo de las sábanas. El cabello, medio mojado, estaba despeinado y contrastaba claramente con los brocados de las almohadas y los cojines que tenía bajo la cabeza.

León se arrastró cobre el colchón hasta alcanzarlo, pellizcó un borde del edredón y los cubrió a ambos. Su cuerpo, descubierto y caliente, se pegó al de D por medio del sudor.

Lo sintió removerse entre sus brazos. Estaba soñando. Semidormido, repartió besos por el cabello negro, el cuello y los hombros, saboreando la sal de su propia saliva que se había quedado abandonada sobre la blanca piel.

D despertó de golpe, se arrebujó contra una esquina de la cama, tomado por sorpresa. Intentó cubrirse con una sábana al descubrirlo en su cama y, por la sorpresa y por el tirón que dio a la manta, salió despedido fuera del colchón.

—¡Detective! ¡¿Qué está haciendo aquí?! —exclamó, horrorizado, intentando levantarse y cubrirse al mismo tiempo.

León deseó tener una videocámara para filmar ese momento a pesar de que tenía el ego un tanto herido por la fría reacción.

—¿Estás bromeando? ¿Cómo preguntas que qué hago aquí después de todo lo que hicimos anoche? —el rostro de D palideció tanto, que creyó que se iba a desmayar—. _No puede ser… _suplicó, palideciendo también, sintiendo como se le bajaba toda la sangre de la cabeza hasta las puntas de los pies. D tenía el aspecto de alguien que no sabe si llorar o ponerse a gritar—. No me digas que… tú… ¿No recuerdas nada de lo que ocurrió anoche?

Por toda respuesta, D se incorporó, lo sujetó por el brazo y lo sacó de la habitación. Mientras León se sobreponía a la sorpresa, escuchó ruidos en la recámara de Chris y decidió que lo más prudente sería ir por su ropa empapada, ponérsela, marcharse y fingir que nada había pasado.

Algo en su pecho estaba tan apretado, que sentía que iba a vomitar. No era eso. Estaba ofendido, herido y se sentía usado. Había sido un idiota, ¿no? Se había equivocado otra vez.

* * *

><p>Estuvo distraído toda la mañana y eso fue motivo de burlas de parte de sus compañeros, aunque Jill, de manera particular, fue menos osada y, en vez de burlarse de su estado, le preguntó si algo malo le pasaba. Le fue imposible responder. Porque no podía saber si lo que había ocurrido la noche pasada era bueno o malo.<p>

No quería pensar en que la reacción de D se había debido a que se había arrepentido de seducirlo y ahora lo consideraba una aberración. De todas formas, tenía que estar preparado: tratándose de ese hombre, todo era posible.

Afuera del edificio pintado de blanco, llovía otra vez.

* * *

><p>No estuvo seguro de si sería lo más correcto, pero por la tarde, al terminar su turno, pasó por la tienda. Llovía con gran estrépito y llevaba la camiseta empapada y el cabello chorreando agua. Era obvio que no iba a tener la misma suerte del día anterior.<p>

Aun así…

Llamó con los nudillos y D tardó medio suspiro en abrir. Su cara, pálida, estaba oculta por el suave cabello negro y León recordó la delicia que sintieron las yemas de sus dedos al deslizarse por él. También recordó la mancha oscura y brillante, sensual, que contrastaba con la seda roja que forraba los almohadones de la cama del Conde.

Titubeante, abrió la boca para saludar. D le cerró la puerta en la cara. Sus labios estaban apretados y sus ojos entornados con cierta malicia. Su expresión, de perfecto coraje, era aún más salvaje que la que le había mostrado aquella vez que le había dado un puñetazo por a saber qué razón.

Ofendido y lastimado, giró sobre sus talones para subir los escalones y marcharse.

Con las manos en los bolsillos, se dio cuenta de que no podía haber un día más gris que ese.

De pronto, D volvió a abrir la puerta de la tienda y, bajo el dintel, dijo:

—Detective, tenemos que hablar —León lo observó con melancolía por encima del hombro—, ¿tiene tiempo para una taza de té?

—¿Hoy no me prestarás tu cuarto de baño?

—Me temo que esa ya no es una posibilidad… _por ahora. _

León le regaló una sonrisa sincera y entró en la tienda. Cuando pasó por la puerta, sintió una cálida sensación de paz en la boca del estómago. Antes, cuando visitaba la tienda de mascotas, era porque no creía tener nada mejor que hacer. Porque su departamento era tan pequeño, desordenado y monótono que la tienda le parecía mil veces más cómoda, con su olor a incienso, a dulce y té.

Luego comenzó a hacerlo por su hermano que parecía ser feliz al lado de D y las mascotas. En varias ocasiones, egoístamente, se había preguntado si un poco de esa felicidad podría salpicarlo y entonces darle el permiso de ser parte de esa gloria en la que Chinatown parecía estar envuelta. Ser parte de esas luces brillantes, los postes y las cortinas de color rojo carmín y esos pequeños letreros anunciando establecimientos por todos lados. Porque era tranquilo, cómodo y cálido.

Cuando entró en la tienda, se dio cuenta de que había obtenido aquello que tanto había anhelado, a pesar de que hubiera ocurrido de una manera increíblemente inesperada.

Se adelantó y, sin temor, entrelazó los dedos de su mano con los de D, que se sobresaltó y lo observó por encima del hombro con cautela. Intercambiaron un parpadeo sigiloso y León lo sintió relajarse, como un conejo recién capturado que por fin confía en su nuevo dueño.

—Está siendo bastante atrevido, detective.

—¿Y qué problema hay siempre y cuando sea contigo?

D pareció conforme.


End file.
